Garbage and recycling bins formed of plastic are generally known. Bins used in the collection of paper to be shredded or recycled, however, are typically formed of more rigid materials such as wood or particle board. Typically, the choice of materials is based on a desire to keep such bins aesthetically pleasing and generally tamperproof.
Unfortunately, wood or particle board bins are cumbersome to access. They typically cannot be moved once full, and are thus usually emptied in situ. Moreover, the bins are costly to manufacture, deliver, and store, and are often not particularly pleasing to the eye.
As such, there remains a need for accumulation/disposal bins suitable for safely collecting paper and the like destined for secure disposal that are inexpensively produced, yet aesthetically pleasing, and moderately secure.